Charles Lestrange Windsor
by NVB
Summary: à la suite des révélations de Voldemort, Charles sait qu'il est le fils de Rodolphus Lestrange, que ses amis serpentards l'ont trahi et pire encore qu'il est condamné par un sortilège à servir le dark lord à son 17e anniversaire. Comment le prince d'Angleterre pourra-t-il protéger les moldus et aider son ami Harry Potter à vaincre la menace ? Tome II de HP et le prince des moldus.
1. Chapitre 1:l'histoire n'est pas terminée

**Voici comme promis la suite des aventures de Charles, pour ceux qui sont tombés dessus par hasard je vous recommande de lire "harry potter et le prince des moldus", car cette fic est le tome II. Dans ce tome Charles va devoir vivre le début de la guerre dans une situation incertaine, effectivement la révélation du statut de son sang, a bouleversé toute ses certitudes. Entre la peur de devenir la marionnette des mangemorts et être mauvais. Bref je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Évidemment rien n'est à moi tout est à JK Rowling.**

**Lassa: Charles c'est volontairement éloigné de sa famille moldu, l'explication de la tournée royale arrivera dans les prochains chapitres. Bien que j'aime ta vision pour le destin des serpentards, je dirais simplement que leurs pères étant tous en prison, justice a été faite. Merci pour ta reviews !**

**Je vous laisse avec une courte introduction bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 1 : l'histoire n'est pas terminée**

Une femme dormait dans une petite cabine d'un petit bateau. Dans cette sombre pièce on pouvait facilement voir un lit d'où le bruit des ronflements provenait. À l'opposait de ce meuble se trouvait un bureau où était entassé de nombreux journaux, tellement nombreux que la table ne suffisait pas à tous les contenir. Ainsi il y en avait aussi sur le sol.

Sur le premier article de la gazette des sorciers, il était écrit en gros "le Prince de Galle demande à Rufus Scrimgeour de former un gouvernement à la suite des élections". Le deuxième article a pour titre "Dumbledore réintégré, Harry Potter l'élu ?", le suivant était "le ministre moldu, prévenu du retour de vous savez qui en présence du prince", "le prince une arme contre les ténèbres ?".

Dans cette pile d'article, il n'y avait que trois journaux qui semblaient différents effectivement ils ne venaient pas de la gazette mais du Times un journal moldu. Le premier a pour titre " la famille royale en tournée exceptionnelle dans l'empire britanique" quelques lignes de ce même article étaient visibles, "La famille royale a annoncé ce 15 juillet une exceptionnelle tournée dans tout l'empire afin de confirmer les relations diplomatiques. Cette tournée aura une durée de quelques années, tous les membres de la royauté y participeront à l'exception du prince Charles qui continuera ses études".

Dans le deuxième article les mots " la reine est arrivé au Canada" sont inscrits en gros. Dans le dernier article on pouvait lire le titre "Mais où est donc le Prince Charles ?" sous ce titre le journaliste avait écrit "cela fait depuis un mois maintenant que nos photographes n'ont pas trouvé le prince, il semble avoir disparu. Votre altesse nous avons besoin de scoops alors montrez-vous !"

Mais l'article qui semblait le plus important est sans aucun doute celui que tenait la belle endormie, il venait de la gazette et portait comme titre "Le prince de Galle en visite au ministère français de la magie". Cet article semblait être très important pour Hermione Granger qui le serait.

En effet la rouge et or c'était vu confié la mission de ramener son ami au terrier et de le convaincre de revenir à Poudlard. Le professeur de métamorphose n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre alors Dumbledore pensait qu'une amie aurait plus de résultats. C'était la raison pour laquelle la jeune sorcière était dans un bateau en direction de la France. Évidement il aurait été plus rapide pour elle d'utiliser le réseau de cheminé mais cette mission devait être secrète.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un travail pénible pour la sorcière, puisqu'elle même voulait discuter avec le prince. En effet elle regretté de ne pas l'avoir soutenu directement, elle aurait dû être là pour lui, le jeune prince avait quitté le château avant qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Le garçon en découvrant son secret avait perdu sa confiance en lui, il culpabilisait. Hermione se disait qu'elle devait l'aider à avancer. Le plus difficile ne sera pas la conversation pour elle mais plutôt la recherche du prince. La seule chose qu'elle savait été qu'il est à Paris.

Un homme rentra dans la cabine, ce qui réveilla Hermione.

_ le bateau arrive bientôt. Dit l'homme.

_ elle doit déjà nous attendre ! Je suis contente de la revoir ! Dit Hermione.

_ J'espère que Charles ne sera pas trop difficile à trouver.

_ La vrai question est plutôt va-t-il nous écouter ? Mais je ne m'en fais pas, je suis sa meilleure amie, et il est très rationnel, je pense que c'est pour ça que l'ordre m'a envoyé.

_ Par où va-t-on commencer ?

_ Fleur voudra certainement nous emmener au ministère, mais je doute qu'il y soit encore.

Un klaxon coupa leur conversation, le bateau entre dans le port.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La preuve

**Un nouveau Chapitre, je suis désolé pour mon retard … j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et merci pour vos commentaires ! À bientôt !**

**Lassa: tu as raison bien sûr, Charles ne déteste pas les Serpentards seulement ses anciens "amis". Personnellement Serpentard est ma maison préférée donc je ne peux que t'approuver même si je suis un Serdaigle. Pour l'accueil d'Hermione on va dire qu'il n'est pas très chaleureux.**

Chapitre 2 : La preuve

Au moment où le klaxon sonna, une femme d'une vingtaine d'année à la beauté renversante transplana dans la cabine.

_ Fleur ! Dit Hermione avant de l'embrasser.

_ Bonjour heureux de vous revoir depuis le temps ! Dit le garçon.

_ Neuville si je me souviens bien, contente de te voir aussi ! Dit la française avant de lui faire la bise.

_ J'ai vu le bateau arrivé au loin, alors je me suis dit que nous pourrions transplaner d'ici pour éviter qu'on nous voit. Dit la Velanne.

_ C'est une très bonne idée ! Approuva Hermione, Actio affaires ! Et comme par magie tous les journaux étalés furent ranger dans le sac de la fille de dentiste.

_ par où va-t-on commencer ? As-tu eu des pistes pour trouver Charles? Demanda Neuville.

_ Et bien Maman travaille au ministère et c'est elle qui lui a fait visiter, elle l'a immédiatement invité à prendre le thé chez nous pour le soir même. Commença Fleur.

_ Charles est venu chez vous ! Mais pourquoi ne pas nous avoir fait venir ou le raisonner ! Et pourquoi l'appelles-tu cousin ?

_ Les Lestrange et les Delacour se sont plusieurs fois mariés entre eux comme toutes les vielles familles anglaises. Et pour le raisonner il se serait braqué ça n'aurait servi à rien, et si je vous avais prévenu il n'aurait plus eu confiance en moi. Dit la française énervée.

_ Tu as très bien fait ! Dit Hermione pour calmer les tensions. Ce qui valut un sourire de l'ancienne étudiante.

_ Donc lors de ce thé ma petite sœur curieuse l'a questionné pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait au ministère, et même si officiellement c'était pour organiser la coopération des ministères d'Europe contre le retour de vous savez qui. Mais officieusement c'était pour consulter les archives de la famille Lestrange. Et il a dit que sa recherche bien que peut concluante lui avait donné une piste pour une chose dont il n'a pas voulu parler.

_ Donc vous voulez nous faire transplaner au ministère pour consulter les archives de la famille Lestrange ? Demanda Neuville.

_ Pas exactement. Malheureusement nous ne sommes pas des Lestrange donc nous ne pouvons y avoir accès, mais mon ancêtre Balbine Delacour née Lestrange pourra nous donner des indices ou plutôt son portrait. Il faut nous dépêcher le bateau est arrivé et les moldus vont vouloir vider les cabines d'un instant à l'autre.

Alors la sorcière attrapa les deux autres sorciers et transplana.

La vision du bateau se brouilla rapidement, pour laisser apparaître une pièce au mur blanc richement décoré.

_ Bienvenu au musée des sorciers de Paris. Dit fleur.

Hermione était en pleine euphorie ! Elle se retrouvait dans son élément, dans un temple du savoir.

_ Nous sommes bien dans la partie magique du Louvres ? Le plus grand lieu consacré à la culture sorcière au monde ! Dit Hermione avec énergie et en connaissant déjà la réponse.

_ oui c'est bien ça ! Dit la française avec un petit rire. Mais malheureusement nous devons faire vite, car plus le temps passe et plus il sera difficile de retrouver Charles.

Alors ils commencèrent à marcher, rapidement ils avaient traversé le musée, entre statues qui bougent, portraits animés et sortilèges exposaient

À la fin de leur marche le petit groupe entra dans une pièce remplie de portrait. Il y en avait des dizaines et des dizaines, sous ces tableaux il y avait les noms des imminentes personnalités françaises du monde magique.

_ C'est la salle des portraits. La française marqua une pause puis la femme se tourna vers un portrait d'une femme dans la fleur de l'age, elle portait une robe rouge et noire qui ressemblait plus à un uniforme. Sous le tableau il y avait une étiquette "_Balbine Delacour président du palais de justice"._

__ _Bonjour Balbine, comment allez vous ? Reprit la belle.

_ Fleur! Dit une voix sortant du tableau sous un ton professorale. Quel plaisir de te revoir, tes visites ne sont pas très régulières.

_ Je viens vous voir pour un problème familial. Coupa la française.

_ J'ai un autre tableau au temple du droit international magique de New-York, où j'ai entendu l'histoire d'un prince portant un corbeau tatouait sur le corps. Je suis certaine que vous allez me parler de votre cousin.

_ effectivement votre clairvoyance est légendaire.

_ Mais ma chère, les Delacour doivent être un modèle de politesse et de bonne manière. Dit l'ancêtre en fixant les deux autres sorciers.

_ Veuillez me pardonner, je vous présente Neuville Londubat et Hermione Granger des amis de mon cousin Charles. Je suis navré d'etre aussi brusque, mais il est urgent pour nous d'obtenir des informations. Dit fleur le plus rapidement possible.

_ Alors qu'attendez vous ? questionnez moi ! Dit le portrait avec un ton hautain.

_ Nous sommes à la recherche de mon cousin, tout ce que nous savons c'est qui s'est rendu au ministère pour consulter les archives et que cette consultation fut décevante. Nous devons savoir ce que contenait les archivres.

Sans se faire prier la née Lestrange dit _ il n'y a rien là bas ça fait bien longtemps que la famille Lestrange a transféré les archives dans son mausolée du père-lachaise.

_ Merci ! Dit la sorcière avant d'attraper ses deux plus jeunes amis pour transpaner au cimetière.

Le musée disparut aussi rapidement qu'il avait apparu quelques instants plus tôt, le petit groupe apparut devant un grand et imposant mur blanc.

_ Le cimetière est protégé par des sortilèges d'antitransplanage, il faut qu'on fasse le tour à la façon moldu. Dit la française. En marchant rapidement en direction de l'entrée.

_ Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que ton ancêtre était celle qui avait rédigé le code du secret. Dit Hermione en essayant de garder la vitesse.

_ on a tous des secrets ! Dit fleur avec un rire. Dépêchons nous il est peut-être encore dans le mausolée.

L'espoir envahi les deux Gryffondors c'est avec une grande volonté qu'ils traversèrent les grilles du cimetière, s'il avait eu plus de temps, Hermione se serait arrêté sur toutes les tombes des hommes les plus illustres. Elle aurait certainement visité aussi les caveaux des familles les plus célèbres du monde magique. Mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

Le cimetière était très grand, il fallut quelques minutes pour arriver devant un caveau bien sombre. Dessus il y avait la statue d'un grand corbeau qui tenait entre ses pattes un message « Corvus Oculum Corvi Non Eruit ».

_ c'est ici. Dit Fleur avant d'entrer.

Dans le lieu lugubre, il y avait une forme agenouillé collé au mur, c'était l'objet de leur quête.

_ Charles ! Cria Hermione heureuse de le voir. Le prince qui semblait bien plus blanc et bien plus triste que jamais quitta des yeux l'objet qu'il tenait dans ses mains pour regarder le groupe qui arrivait, il reprit alors un masque pour figer ses émotions et transplana.

Le garçon avait disparu. Et sous un même crie les trois sorciers hurlèrent "nonnnnnn"!

Les jeunes gens coururent à l'emplacement où avait été le prince quelques secondes plus tôt, mais la seule chose qu'Hermione trouva fut un bien étrange livre. Hermione ne put résister à la tentation de l'ouvrir. En ouvrant ce livre un dessin se traça dans les airs. C'était un arbre.

_ Fleur il y a ton nom dessus ! Dit Neuville surprit. Le garçon avait bien raison, effectivement dans les airs un arbre généalogique était apparu et sur l'une des branches on put lire le nom de Fleur et de sa sœur.

_ C'est l'arbre généalogique de la famille Lestrange, comme j'ai plusieurs ancêtres de cette famille, il est normal que mon nom y soit.

_ Il y a aussi le nom de Charles. Dit Hermione avec tristesse, en constatant que le nom de Charrles était bien inscrit sur l'arbre avec le nom de Rodolphus et d'Elizabeth au-dessus du sien et plus étrange encore la branche de Charles était entourée par une plante ressemblant à du lierre sur cette mauvaise herbe était inscrit Bellatrix.

_ Il avait donc dit la vérité. Dit Neuville sans espoir.

_ tout ça pour rien ! Sanglota Fleur.

_ Mais comment a-t-il pu transplaner je pensais que c'était impossible ? Demanda Hermione.

_ Nous sommes dans le Mausolée de sa famille en tant que descendant direct il le peut ! Le plus étrange est qu'il n'a pas 17 ans, j'imagine qu'au vu de sa condition de Prince, le ministère a dû lui faire une dérogation pour qu'il puisse passer le permis de transplanage avant la majorité.

_ Il faut le retrouver, il ne doit pas être seul maintenant qu'il sait qu'il est bien un Lestrange. Dit Neuville rempli de compassion.

_ Mais il peut être n'importe où maintenant … dit l'ancienne étudiante désolée.

_ Il vient d'apprendre que le prince Philip n'est pas son père alors il devrait à mon avis rechercher un lieu qui rappellerait son père adoptif.

_ Philip a passé son enfance à Paris, dans l'hôtel particulier de Marie Bonaparte. Toute la noblesse le sait. Dit la Française.

_ ça fait un bon début ! Peux tu nous y amener ?

_ si l'on quitte le cimetière je n'aurais aucun problème !

C'est ainsi qu'une fois de plus les jeunes sorciers traversa un lieu historique à toute vitesse. Un fois qu'ils furent arrivés aux grilles ils transplanèrent.

Cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas un grillage noir qui apparut mais doré. On pouvait admirer un très joli manoir de style haussmannien, au milieu d'un jardin particulièrement bien élaboré.

_ le palais Bonaparte est ouvert au public depuis la mort de Marie. Mais les moldus connaissent que très peu cet endroit il est donc souvent vide. Dit la française qui prenait son devoir de guide touristique très au sérieux, cependant elle avait raison, il n'y avait personne. Enfin presque personne, effectivement au font du parc on pouvait deviner les traits d'un jeune homme.

_ il est là-bas ! dit Hermione en chuchotant.

_ Peut-être serait-t-il plus prudent que tu y ailles seule Hermione pour ne pas trop le brusquer. Dit Neuville.

_ Oui tu as raison !

C'est ainsi que la meilleure amie du prince avança discrètement vers Charles, si discrètement qu'il ne la remarqua qu'au dernier moment, il ne pouvait plus transplaner car la jeune fille le tenait. Alors les yeux humides le garçon dit _ Hermione . Sous le ton mêlant surprise, agacement et fatalité.

La Jeune fille elle lui dit d'un air apaisé _ je t'ai enfin trouvé.

Les deux sorciers se fixèrent quelques secondes avant qu'Hermione se rapproche de Charles pour gifler son visage. Charles mit sa main sur sa mâchoire et regarda la sorcière avec interrogation.

_ ça c'est pour être partie alors qu'on a besoin de toi.

_ Hermy, vous avez justement besoin d'être loin de moi ! Commença le prince avec colère.

_ les garçons sont vraiment idiots ! Ce n'est pas notre naissance et notre sang qui déterminent ce que nous sommes, se sont nos choix !

_ Bah justement, mes choix m'ont conduit à devenir ami avec Malfoy et les autres, à me faire couronner. Tout ce que j'ai fait, Voldemort voulait que je le fasse. Et même depuis le ministère mon comportement est loin d'être exemplaire, j'ai dû lancer un impero à ma mère pour qu'elle parte au Canada !

_ Tu t'es battu pour protéger Harry au ministère, tu t'es pris un doloris pour lui ! Tu as toujours protégé l'intérêt des moldus ! Et tu as simplement voulu protéger ta famille! Je ne pense pas que c'est ce que voulait tu sais qui !

_ J'ai simplement été trop stupide ! Et de toutes façons dans quelques mois je n'aurai plus mon libre arbitre. Dit Charles d'une voix résignée.

_ on trouvera une solution ! On trouve toujours !

La motivation d'Hermione donna un rapide sourire à Charles. Mais ce sourire disparut rapidement. Devant la détresse de son meilleur ami, la jeune fille serra dans ses bras le garçon. Et le jeune homme sanglota en disant _ Comment je n'ai rien pu voir pour Pansy ?.

Après quelques secondes Charles reporta son masque d'émotion _ Je sais pourquoi tu es là, Dumbledore veut que je retourne à Poudlard. Et c'est non ! Comment veux tu que j'y retourne maintenant ! Comment pourrais-je voir Neuville après ce que mon propre sang a fait à sa famille ! Comment Harry et Ron pourraient-ils supporter de dormir avec moi tous les soirs !

_ Ils savent que tu n'y es pour rien ! Personne ne t'accuse ! Et il n'y a rien à pardonner ! Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable. Neuville et même venu te le dire, il a traversé la manche rien que pour te montrer que tu restes son ami !

_ Et comment veux-tu que je retourne à l'école alors que le directeur et la vice-directrice m'ont caché la vérité sur mes origines ! J'avais confiance en eux !

_ Le professeur McGonagall t'aime beaucoup, tu le sais ! Elle a juste voulu faire au mieux. Et Dumbledore a voulu te protéger et protéger l'Angleterre, il n'a pas toujours la bonne méthode mais il agit toujours avec une bonne volonté !

_ Et comment pourrais-je suivre des cours avec ceux qui m'ont manipulé, comment pourrais-je rester calme en regardant Drago ? Comment pourrais-je garder mon masque avec Pansy ?

_ On sera là pour t'aider ! Comme tu as été là pour aider Harry en quatrième année lorsque tout le monde l'accusé de triche.

Le jeune prince ne savait plus quoi répondre. Alors la jeune femme en profita pour faire signe aux autres de venir. C'est ainsi que Charles posa ses yeux sur Neuville pour la première fois depuis le ministère les deux sorciers se regardèrent dans les yeux, et automatiquement Neuville serra dans ses bras le prince et lui dit _ Pardon de ne pas t'avoir soutenu à la sortie du ministère, tu es mon ami ! Et tu n'as jamais voulu faire de mal à qui que ce soit, tu es une bonne personne Charles !

_ J'espère que tu as raison Neuville … commença Charles

_ Mais évidemment qu'il a raison ! Comme toi cher cousin j'ai du sang Lestrange dans les veines et je suis certaine d'être plus que fréquentable ! Dit la jeune Française avant de le prendre à son tour dans ses bras.

_ Comme toujours, tu fais preuve d'une trop grande gentillesse avec moi Fleur !

_ On est de la même famille, et surtout nous sommes amis par choix !

Le prince garda cette fois ci son sourire plus longtemps. Avant de s'écarter des bras de fleur et dire : _ Je n'y retournerai pas !

Neuville semblait particulièrement déçu mais sa camarade d'école elle, n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

_ Harry et Ron veulent aussi te parler, retourne au terrier avec nous pour simplement diner.

_ oh oui Charles il faut que tu viennes, moi aussi je vais y aller et je vais avoir besoin de ton soutien pour m'aider avec la mère et la sœur de Bill qui ne m'aiment pas beaucoup ! Et je veux que tu sois là parce que … La sorcière continua sa phrase à voix basse dans l'oreille du prince.

La jeune française n'avait pas vraiment laissé le choix au prince, on peut même dire que pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps une personne lui avait donné un ordre, mais le secret avait réjoui le prince.

_ En effet tu auras besoin de moi ! De toute façon je veux parler à Harry, c'est d'accord je viens avec vous. Mais seulement pour un diner !

Le petit groupe prit cette réponse comme une grande victoire. Alors Hermione sortie un stylo de sa poche, et dit _ C'est un porte-loin qui nous conduira au chemin de traverse où nous pourrons prendre la cheminé de la boutique des jumeaux pour nous rendre au terrier. Si tu veux on peut faire un détour pour récupérer tes affaires.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine je devais quitter Paris ce soir. Winky me les apportera au palais. Dit Charles en reprenant son masque, pour être totalement impénétrable.

_ Alors ne perdons pas notre temps, tenez vous bien! dit Hermione avant de cliquer sur le stylo ce qui actionna l'objet. C'est ainsi que quelques secondes après les quatre sorciers avaient quitté la France.

\- HP- Harry potter et le prince des moldus tome II - CLW

Dans une pièce du manoir des Malfoy se tenait une réunion. Ce n'était pas par joie que les propriétaires du manoir accueillaient cette réunion mais par obligation, effectivement le seigneur des ténèbres avait depuis l'échec de l'opération ministère pris résidence chez les Malfoy. Le mage noir voulait faire payer à cette famille l'échec, il avait donné une mission impossible au fils pour avoir une raison de le tuer et le père pouvait être heureux d'être à Azkaban !

Dans la pièce où se tenait la réunion plusieurs sorciers se disputaient.

_ Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que tu as préféré partir à Azkaban plutôt que de renier notre maitre, mais tu es beaucoup moins respectable lorsqu'on te fait observer que ton fils Bellatrix fréquente des traitres à leur sang et Potter ! Se réjouit un Homme, heureux d'avoir trouvé un défaut à la plus respectable des mangemorts.

_ Mon fils, a montré lors de l'opération qu'il possède des merveilleux pouvoirs ! Il est fort ! Et puissant ! Sans parler de son intelligence ! Toutes ses qualités seront utiles au maitre dans le futur ! Il est regrettable que ton fils n'ait aucune de ces qualités Crabe !

Mais avant qu'ils puissent continuer leurs répliques, le mage noir se racla la gorge ce qui entraina le silence dans la foule.

_ Voudriez-vous maître qu'on vous rapporte le jeune prince ? Je serai plus qu'heureux de rencontrer mon neveu. Demanda Rabastan Lestrange.

_ Ce n'est pas nécessaire, car dans peu de temps la marque des ténèbres s'éveillera en lui, et il viendra nous rejoindre par sa propre volonté ! Siffla une voix peu chaleureuse.

À ces mots tous les mangemorts semblaient être ravis, enfin presque tous, l'épouse Malfoy et tante du prince fit profil bas.


	3. Chapitre 3: la marraine du Prince maudit

**Salut, alors c'est la rentrée, comme je viens de terminer mon stage et que je viens de reprendre mes cours j'ai eu le temps de vous écrire ce chapitre après cette longue attente. La fic continue je pense prendre un rythme de publication de un chapitre tous les 14 jours.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et j'espère pouvoir lire vos commentaires !**

**Chapitre 3 : la marraine du Prince maudit**

Après un simple clic, le quatuor arriva au chemin de traverse. Charles s'était bien évidemment caché sous une cape pour éviter de créer une émeute de curiosité. Les quatre sorciers marchèrent rapidement effectivement ils avaient apparu devant une effroyable boutique qui portait une hora particulièrement noire, sur l'enseigne il était écrit "Barjow et Beurk". Et ils devaient se rendre à la boutique des jumeaux de farce et d'attrape afin de pouvoir utiliser la cheminée.

Cependant le prince n'avait pas beaucoup de chance, effectivement malgré la faible probabilité, les pires crainte de Charles arrivèrent. Drago Malfoy et sa mère marchèrent vers eux, où plutôt en direction de la boutique de magie noire. Mais Drago ne pouvant pas résister à l'envie de se moquer du golden duo, marcha plus rapidement que sa mère et regarda le rouquin d'un air supérieur.

_ Londubat tu fais tes courses dans les poubelles avec la sang de bourbe ?! Dit il d'un air satisfait. Si Neuville et Hermione étaient agacés ce qui fut particulièrement surprenant fut la réaction de Charles. En effet le jeune Lestrange n'avait pas oublié comment le serpentard et ancien meilleur ami et nouveau cousin c'était moqué de lui durant toutes ces années. Alors Charles enleva sa cape et montra son visage. Malfoy perdit ainsi son sourire.

_ Hors de mon chemin minable. Dit distinctement et lentement Charles. Drago semblait triste de cette parole il allait dire quelque chose mais décida de ne rien dire et quitta les quatre sorciers.

La mère du serpentard qui ne manqua pas une minute de la discussion arriva à la hauteur du prince et dit à son tour :

_ Charles mais quel plaisir de vous voir mon cher neveu. Dit elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire quelques mots que seul le garçon entendit. Après quelques secondes la femme quitta le prince.

Et le groupe bien que surpris continua la marche, évidemment tous les passants regardèrent Charles avec joie. Le point positif est que la visite de Charles dans la boutique des jumeaux allait permettre de leur faire une bonne publicité. C'est ainsi que le prince maudit et les 3 autres sorciers entrèrent dans la boutique. L'ambiance dans le magasin était complètement différente que celle de la rue, la boutique était autant joyeuse et chaleureuse que la rue triste et silencieuse. Pourtant lorsque la foule remarquèrent Charles toute la musique, tous les rires s'arrêtèrent, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit à l'exception des quelques bavardages sur Charles, tous avaient les yeux sur lui.

Cela aurait pu gêner le prince mais il était habitué et puis avant que le temps ne devienne long les deux êtres les plus imprévisibles d'Angleterre brisèrent le silence.

Fred et George transplanèrent devant le prince, et firent une révérence très exagérée en disant en cœur "votre sublimissime altesse impériale".

Charles en souriant dit _ vous ne changerez donc jamais !

_ Heureusement que nous ne … commença Fred

_ … changeons pas car seul nous … repris George

_ … pouvons te dérider …

_ … et te donner le sourire. Maintenant suivez nous !

Ainsi le petit groupe montèrent au second étage, là où vivent les jumeaux depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la maison de leurs parents. Enfin dans l'intimité la plus complète les jumeaux attrapèrent Charles et le serrèrent dans leurs bras. _ ne nous quittent plus sans rien dire ! _ plus jamais !

Charles se contenta d'acquiescer, et un instant plus tard ils quittèrent Londres par la cheminer pour le terrier. Le pauvre Charles n'était pas au bout de ses peines, puisqu'au moment au Charles posa un pied dans la maison de la famille aux cheveux roux, Ginny fonça sur lui pour lui faire un calin. Puis ce fut le tour de Ron, le père des roux arriva avec beaucoup de joie, avec l'espérance d'apprendre plus sur les moldus et fit une révérence. Enfin la matriarche de la famille prit Charles dans ses bras, trop heureuse d'avoir le protagoniste de la presse people chez elle tout en fusillant Fleur du regard ce que Charles ne manqua pas de constater. La Française gênait dit alors qu'elle allait voir Bill après bien évidemment avoir embrassé le père de la famille et s'être prit un vent par Ginny.

_ Charles bienvenu ! Mais quel plaisir de te revoir mon garçon ! Mon dieu que tu sembles pale, je suis certaine que tu ne t'alimentes plus suffisamment depuis que tes parents sont de l'autre côté de l'atlantique, c'est le rôle d'une mère de vérifier ces choses là ! Heureusement je suis maintenant là, j'ai un cake que je viens de terminer ! Commença Mme Weasley. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de continuer Ron lui coupa la parole.

_ Maman laisse le respirer !

Alors Charles amusé devant toute l'affection de Molly dit _ Merci Mme Weasley de m'accueillir chez vous, je n'ai pas très faim pour l'instant mais je gouterai volontiers votre cake toute à l'heure.

_ mais c'est tout naturel ! La matriarche de la famille continua bien que Charles ne l'écoutait plus effectivement il cherchait des yeux l'absent de la pièce.

_ il n'est pas là ! Dit discrètement Hermione à Charles _ il est en mission avec Dumbledore, il arrivera tout à l'heure.

_ merci Mione lui répondit le Prince.

Alors la maitresse de maison invita le petit groupe à prendre place sur le canapé, mais Mr comme Mme Weasley étaient tellement existés de voir le prince qu'ils avaient oubliés la mission. Ainsi la mère de Ron n'arrêta pas de poser des questions à Charles sur sa vie de prince, sur la reine … alors que le père de Ron lui demanda l'utilité de plusieurs objets utilisaient lors des couronnements. Alors Ron se racla la gorge pour dire à ses parents de partir. Et après quelques répétitions et regards insistant les deux parents quittèrent le salon.

_ ça vaut aussi pour vous ! Dit Hermione en regardant les jumeaux et Ginny, c'est une histoire entre sixième année. Avec protestation les trois Weasley quittèrent la salle. Et Hermione lança un sortilège pour que la conversation soit confidentielle. Les quatre cinquièmes années restèrent en silence, Charles rompu alors cette gène en parlant.

_ Pauvre Fleur, j'ai cru que madame Weasley allait la manger, et Ginny n'est pas tendre non plus. Cette phrase légère fit rire le petit groupe.

_ les femmes Weasley accusent ta cousine d'user de ses charmes pour hypnotiser Bill, mais ça ne va pas durer. Charles il faut que tu reviennes à Poudlard, penses à tes études ! Dit Hermione.

_ Et puis tu sais, personne ne pense que tu es responsable des actes des mangemorts ! Dit Neuville le plus Poufsouffle des Gryffondor.

_ Et tu dois prendre cette occasion pour montrer aux Serpentards que tu es plus fort qu'eux ! Penses à toutes les farces que tu pourras faire à Malfoy avec l'aide des jumeaux ! Dit Ron.

_ Ce que veut dire Ron c'est que tu dois remonter à cheval ! Et je suis certaine que tu trouveras le courage d'affronter Pansy. Charles rigola il n'avait pas réussi à placer un mot.

_ Je n'ai pas peur de Pansy, toute ma vie j'ai vécu avec des filles qui voulaient me fréquenter pour devenir reine, elles voulaient se servir de moi, j'ai cru que Pansy était différente, je me suis juste trompé. Ça met déjà arrivé et ça m'arrivera encore. Merci Neuville pour ta sollicitude et pour ton pardon. Ron je suis le futur roi du royaume uni, je ne peux pas agir ainsi et je dois avouer que plus loin je serai d'eux mieux je me porterai. Je suis vraiment touché par vous mais vos arguments ne sont pas suffisants. Commença Charles avant d'être coupé.

_ mais tu dois revenir ! Dit Hermione d'une voix suppliante.

_ tu ne m'as pas laissé finir Hermi, vos arguments ne sont pas convainquant, mais Narcissa Malfoy m'a convaincu de revenir. Tout à l'heure lors de notre marche vers la boutique des jumeaux j'avais la ferme intention de vous dire non, mais lorsque nous avons croisé Drago sa mère m'a chuchoté "ton_ batême de soumission peut être altéré, fais moi confiance, moi ta marraine, et aide Drago"_. Je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance mais dans 6 mois je serai majeur et la marque des ténèbres sera sur mon bras, je suis prêt à tout pour empêcher cela et Narcissa m'a donné une piste à envisager et le nom de ce maudit rituel. Je retournerai donc à Poudlard où se trouve la plus grande bibliothèque du monde magique pour que je puisse tout chercher sur ce "Batême de soumission" et trouver un moyen d'y échapper ! Cependant je négocierai mon retour avec Dumbledore, et Harry.

Ces mots semblèrent réjouir les trois autres sorciers.

_ je chercherai avec toi ! Dit Hermione

_ mais que voulais dire la mère de Malfoy sur le fait de l'aider? Demanda Neuville.

_ elle veut simplement offrir à son fils une protection au cas où Voldemort perdrait la guerre et qu'il y ait un procès contre son fils. Mais je ne suis pas dupe, nul ne doit ignorer la loi. Dit le Futur prince.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de développer davantage que Madame Weasley entre dans la pièce avec un cake et Ron se jeta dessus. La matriarche de la famille semblait ne pas vouloir laisser le petit groupe comploter seul trop longtemps alors elle décida de prendre le thé avec eux.

_ Charles que vas-tu faire avant de rentrer à Poudlard ? Demande la mère des roux pour changer la conversation.

_ Et bien je dois voir les ministres moldu et sorcier pour organiser la protection des moldus.

_ mais où allait vous résider pendant cette dernière semaine ?

_ Et bien je compte rentrer au palais.

_ quoi ! Dans ce grand bâtiment vide loin de votre famille et de vos amis ?! Il n'en est pas question tu resteras ici !

_ Merci Madame Weasley mais j'ai beaucoup trop de chose à faire, je ne me suis pas montré au peuple moldu depuis juin, ils commencent à se languir et j'ai la responsabilité depuis que ma mère a quitté le continent de me montrer. Et je dois aussi préparer mes fiançailles.

_ tes fiançailles ! Répétèrent les deux garçons surpris, Hermione et Mme Weasley plus amatrice de presse people et de tradition moldu l'étaient beaucoup moins.

_ il est de tradition dans le monde des moldus d'annoncer les fiançailles de l'héritier de la couronne avant ses 17 ans, et ce n'est que des fiançailles ce n'est pas un mariage.

_ donc tu ne fais pas ça à cause de Pansy ? Demanda Neuville.

_ Non mon mariage avec Diana est prévu depuis mon plus jeune age et cette fille est vraiment gentille. Et toi Neuville en tant que sang pur ta grand-mère ne va pas faire un contrat de mariage ? Demanda innocemment Charles pour changer de conversation, à se demander pourquoi le choixpeau ne l'avait pas envoyé à Serpentard. Mais sa technique fut très efficace puisque la conversation arrêta de tourner sur lui. C'est ainsi que le petit groupe discutèrent jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Le soir arriva vite et le survivant n'était pas rentré alors Mme Weasley décida de manger sans lui.

Comme toujours la mère de la famille avait préparé un dîner somptueux mais cette fois si elle avait mis sur la table sa plus belle porcelaine après tout on ne recevait pas un Prince tous les jours.

C'est ainsi que tout le monde passa à table, mais avant que Charles n'eût le temps de prendre place à la table, Fleur lui chuchota à l'oreille _ rappelles toi tu m'as promis de m'aider. Charles lui fit alors un sourire pour dire oui.

Alors le diner commença, à la fin de l'entré de ce repas de roi, Bill se leva et dit avec un grand sourire_ j'ai une annonce à vous faire ! La semaine dernière j'ai demandé à Fleur si elle voulait bien m'épouser et elle a dit oui !

À l'annonce de cette nouvelle des nombreuses félicitations résonnèrent, tous étaient heureux de la nouvelle, surtout Mr Weasley qui déboucha une bouteille de whisky pur feu, les jumeaux présentèrent leurs condoléances à la future mariée. Hermione toute contente parla de robe avec Fleur et Neuville. Tous étaient heureux sauf Ginny et Mme Weasley. Mais pour cette dernière Charles savait comment la dérider.

_ vous vous rendez compte Madame Weasley nous allons bientôt être de la même famille ! Dit Charles avec une voix joyeuse ! Ma cousine félicitation ! Et je serai heureux de te présenter comme mon cousin Bill.

Cette déclaration fut sourire la matriarche de la famille, et Fleur sembla très reconnaissante.

_ Mais c'est vrai que tu vas faire partie de notre famille Charles ! Raison de plus pour que tu restes ici jusqu'à la rentrée. Dit résolument la femme rousse.

_ Bien que votre attachement me touche sincèrement je ne peux pas, j'ai des obligations à respecter.

_ promet moi au moins que tu reviendras nous voir rapidement.

_ Mais bien sur ! Dit le Prince, Fleur semblait heureuse l'annonce était passé comme une lettre à la poste, et la jeune française regardait d'une manière qui disait " par pitié revient souvent ne me laisse pas seule".

Le reste du diner fut particulièrement festif, c'est ainsi que toute la tablait fut pompette. Après le dessert Dumbledore et Harry arrivèrent avec un sourire victorieux. Charles reprit rapidement ses esprits. Charles et Harry comme se regardèrent comme deux vieux frères. Mais avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire un mot Charles coupa le silence.

_ Professeur, il me semble que prendre l'air vous ferez le plus grand bien, je vous accompagne.

Le professeur ne put qu'accepter cette suggestion qui semblait plus comme un décret royal, et les autres bien que frustrés de ne pas entendre la conversation laissèrent les deux sorciers se balader seul dans le jardin.

En cette nuit d'été la température était particulièrement clémente, l'air du jardin était pur, oui pur était le mot, cette soirée était si paisible. C'est ainsi que le directeur de Poudlard rompu d'une voix légère et vielle le silence.

_ Tu as été difficile à surveiller Charles.

_ J'aurais pu disparaître totalement, mais si je l'avais fait je n'aurais pas pu plaider la cause des moldus en France et en Allemagne. Ce qui n'aurais pas été digne de la mission dont je suis investi.

_ oui, se fut sage. J'imagine que si tu es là c'est parce que tu souhaites me dire quelque chose Charles ?

_ Je vais revenir à Poudlard, cependant je reviens sous certaines conditions, la première ne regarde que Harry, la seconde est que vous me donnerez le pouvoir dans transplaner au sein de l'école afin que je puisse remplir mes obligations, la troisième est que je serai dispensé de tous cours que je jugerai nécessaire afin que je puisse partir à Londres préparer la résistance ou me retirer dans la bibliothèque pour mettre en œuvre des protections pour les moldus. Enfin je veux avoir le moins de contact possible avec vous et le professeur McGonagall.

_ J'imagine que c'est à prendre ou à laisser.

_ Exactement.

_ d'accord, mais Charles saches que je suis profondément désolé et que tous ce que j'ai fait c'était au nom du plus grand bien.

_ Ce plus grand bien qui a posé tellement d'horreur en Europe, pour un professeur je trouve que vous n'apprenez pas beaucoup de vos erreurs. Bon il commence à se faire tard, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. le vieux citronné parut blaisé par cette allusion à sa jeunesse, mais tenta de faire comme si de rien n'était.

_ J'espère que tu me pardonneras de ne pas te faire de révérence mais mes os ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient.

_ vous êtes pardonné.

_ Bonne soirée Charles.

Le Prince se retourna et rentra dans la maison alors que le directeur transplana. Dans la maison il trouva le golden trio seul devant la cheminé. Ils discutaient de la mission d'Harry et d'un professeur de potion enfin de ce que Charles a eu le temps d'entendre puisque la conversation prit fin au moment où les sorciers remarquèrent Charles.

Le jeune prince bien décidé à parler en toute discrétion à Harry lança un sortilège de confidence permettant de rendre inaudible la conversation. Puis en fixant le survivant des yeux il dit d'une voix calme:

_ Dumbledore a accepté toutes mes conditions, je vais donc revenir à Poudlard. Ces mots rendirent le petit groupe très joyeux _ cependant j'ai une dernière condition te concernant Harry.

_ Tout ce que tu veux ! Dit le Gryffondor.

Alors Charles tendit son bras et attrapa le bras d'Harry _ il va falloir que tu utilises ta baguette Hermy. C'est alors que la jeune fille comprit ce que voulait son ami.

_ non c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Dit la sorcière effrayée.

_ C'est la seule solution ! Et ma seule garantie !

_ mais il veut faire quoi ? Demanda Harry à Hermione qui comme Ron n'avait rien compris.

_ il veut faire un serment inviolable !

_ un quoi ?

_ C'est un serment qu'on ne peut violer. Dit Ron.

_ Et que se passe-t-il si on le viole ? Demanda le survivant.

_ on meurt. Dit Charles sans aucune hésitation.

_ il n'est pas question alors de le faire ! Tanta l'élu.

_ il n'est pas question que je continu à vivre dans la peur de servir contre ma volonté Voldemort et pire encore de torturer des moldus. Maintenant ta baguette Hermione.

La jeune sorcière les larmes aux yeux posa sa baguette sur les bras des deux sorciers. Charles respira profondément puis comme un enfant récitant une leçon dit _ "je m'engage à ne pas trahir la cause des moldus pour suivre les ordres de Voldemort". À la fin de sa récitation une lumière bleu fit une marque au bras de Charles.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Charles prit la parole _ Merci, ce fut suffisant pour aujourd'hui, je vais dire bonsoir aux autres. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, tachez ne pas faire trop de bruit d'ici la rentrée. Charles se retourna rapidement il n'avait pas la force d'affronter davantage ses amis. Alors Rapidement il alla saluer les habitants de la maison, puis transplana au palais royal.

Enfin seul il s'allongea sur son lit. Tout serait bien plus simple s'il pouvait rester pour toujours dans son lit se dit-il avant de s'endormir.


End file.
